


Drunk on love

by catmrib



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Drunk Alec, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Tags Are Hard, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmrib/pseuds/catmrib
Summary: "Alexander, are you ok?” Magnus asked, looking Alec up and down to see if he was injured. Alec looked at Magnus, staring at the uncovered skin. “I’m great, and you’re hot.” he giggled, usually he would blush, but the alcohol made him forget all his usual worries and fears.OR, Alec gets drunk and Magnus finds out some stuff which leads to an akward conversation in the morning. At least it's akward for Alec, Magnus seems to be enjoying it





	Drunk on love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I'm back with another fic, finally! After 8 months I finally managed to write something. With some (lots) of help from my amazing beta.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

"Magns" slurred Alec as he stumbled through the door of the apartment. "Mags where are you?" he asked as he leaned back against the door to close it. Alec had spent the evening with Jace and Simon and somehow they had ended up giving Alec way to much to drink. How Alec had managed to get back to Magnus' was a mystery, but now he was leaning against the door and looking around the living room for his boyfriend. 

He heard a noise from the bedroom and tried to make his way there. “Mags, you there?” Alec tripped but caught himself, leaning against the wall for support. He was startled when the bedroom door opened, revealing Magnus in just a bathrobe. 

"Alexander, are you ok?” Magnus asked, looking Alec up and down to see if he was injured. Alec looked at Magnus, staring at the uncovered skin. “I’m great, and you’re hot.” he giggled, usually he would blush, but the alcohol made him forget all his usual worries and fears. 

“Alexander, are you drunk?” asked Magnus when Alec giggled again. He kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket on the floor, almost falling over in the process, but Magnus caught him. “Okay, let’s get you to bed”

“But I don’t wanna go to bed” Alec pouted. He struggled and tried get out of Magnus’s arms, but his usual shadowhunter strength and grace had been taken away by the liquor, so he didn’t get far. 

“Come on” Magnus said, half carrying half dragging Alec along. “How did you even get this drunk?” He asked Alec as he laid him down on the bed.

“Jace and Simon didn’t stop, so I didn’t stop, and here we are!” Alec sounded way happier about that than his sober self would be. 

“Of course Jace would have something to do with this. How much did you drink Alec?” he asked as he waved his hand over Alec to magically change him into more comfortable clothes. 

Alec blinked down at the new clothes for a second before looking back up at Magnus. “I love your Magic.” Magnus smiled lightly down at Alec before asking again. 

“What did you drink?” 

“I don’t know,” Alec answered. “Some beers, some whiskey and vodka I think. Jace was the one ordering.” 

“Why is it always Jace?” mumbled Magnus and shook his head before he shrugged out of his robe and slipped into the bed as well. “You should sleep” he told Alec and moved his arm over his shoulder. 

“How can I sleep when you’re almost naked and in my bed?” Alec complained and tried to kiss Magnus, but Magnus just pushed him away, back down on the bed. 

“First of all, it’s our bed, not yours. Second of all, you do it every night, so it can’t be that hard.” Alec pouted again and Magnus smiled at him, kissing his cheek before lying down again. “Also, I’ll still be almost naked and in our bed tomorrow, and you’ll be sober. And probably have a terrible headache, but I can help with that.” 

“I don’t care about tomorrow, I want you now.”Alec said as he moved closer to Magnus. “And I want it hard and fast. Let everyone in this building know that I’m yours” he said, almost ordered. 

Magnus was slightly taken aback, not expecting Alec to be so expressing about what he wanted. Usually it took a lot of encouraging from Magnus’s side and a lot of blushing on Alec’s before he said what he wanted, but apparently that was very different when he was drunk. “Erm...Alexander? This is… rather a surprise and” stammered Magnus and blinked a few times at the other man. 

“We will have to talk about that tomorrow” 

“Okay, talk tomorrow, action now.” Alec smiled, like he had figured out the answer to a trick question, like he had hacked life. 

“No, sleep now, talk tomorrow, and then action” decided Magnus and turned Alec around before he moved closer and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close but also still. “Now sleep my darling” he whispered and kissed Alec behind his ear. “Tomorrow will be interesting” he grinned. 

Alec was not convinced that Magnus's idea would be good and he might not be able to move a lot but he decided to use it as best as he could and pushed his butt against Magnus crotch. Alec could feel that Magnus was half hard, he just needed to make Magnus agree with him and then he could finally get what his body was longing for. 

“Oh by the angel...Alec” Magnus cursed. Alec smirked and did it again, he knew he could break Magnus’ reluctance if he just got him aroused enough. “Alec, if you don’t stop one of us is going to sleep on the couch.” 

“But why?” Alec sounded like a toddler being told he couldn’t have ice cream. 

“Because you’re drunk, and everything you say and do might be just because of the alcohol, and I don’t want to do something you would regret once sober. I don’t want to take advantage of you” Magnus explained. 

“You won’t be taking advantage of me! I want this, I want you.” 

“I’m sure you do Alec, but let’s make a deal. If you still want this tomorrow, I’ll be more than happy to give it to you. If you go to sleep now you won’t even notice the time passing. Okay?” he suggested and kissed Alec’s ear. “I can help you sleep if you need my magic, if you really think that you can’t fall asleep on your own” 

Alec huffed and was silent for a while. Magnus almost thought he had fallen asleep when he spoke up again. “Fine. Can you make me fall asleep?”Alec grumbled and tried to look over his shoulder at Magnus. 

“Of course, darling. Have a good night.” Magnus said before putting two fingers on Alec’s temple, making him fall asleep immediately. 

It took Magnus a little while before he could sleep, thinking about Alec’s words made it rather difficult for him to calm his mind. Magnus didn’t know what to think of that so he was rather curious about the next morning. But eventually he did fall asleep too, with thoughts of how the next morning might go filling his mind.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly the next morning when Alec woke up with a groan . He tried to move but felt his whole body resisting, his eyelids fluttered open, but a second later he closed them again, the light being too bright. He sat up slowly and felt his head pounding. Alec groaned, fell back into the bed and buried his head in the pillow again, the pain only intensifying with the movement.

He regretted all the decisions in life that had led to him going out with Jace and Simon to that bar. Why had he done that? He wasn’t a drinker, that was for sure. He would never go out to drink again. 

“Sleeping beauty is finally awake, about time” Magnus said as Alec groaned again. 

“You’re talking too loud,” he complained. He heard Magnus chuckle and smiled despite the pain in his head. 

“You want some help with that headache?” Magnus asked but Alec only grunted. Magnus sat down at the edge of the bed and put his hand on the back of Alec’s head, massaging his scalp a little before letting his magic do the job. He immediately felt Alec relax, and a second later he heard a muffled “thank you”

“You’re very welcome, darling. Come one now, I’ve made us the perfect breakfast for a sex talk.” Magnus hummed as he was actually really looking forward to the actually talk, while Alec blushed just at the word, 

“Why- Why are we going to talk about, uh, sex?” 

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Magnus asked and Alec tried to think back. He’d gone to the bar with Jace and Simon, gotten a few drinks and then… He’d made his way to Magnus’ house. Somehow. And after that… nothing. “I thought so” Magnus chuckled when he didn’t get a response from Alec. “Well, get into the kitchen and let me tell you everything” 

“I’m not sure I want to hear it,” Alec said as he got out of bed. He had a feeling drunk him could do some pretty stupid things. Things sober Alec would never, ever, ever even consider doing. But at the same time he was curious, so he followed Magnus to the kitchen. He could smell pancakes the second he left their room, and just that was enough to give him the rest of the motivation he needed. 

Magnus was sitting by the table with just a bathrobe on. There was something about that bathrobe, something Alec knew he should remember but couldn’t really reach. Magnus noticed the hint of recognition in Alec’s eyes and had to bite back a grin. 

“You remembering something darling?” He asked, his mouth twitching with the effort of trying not to smile. Alec did remember something, Magnus in that bathrobe, 

_“Alexander, are you ok?”_ And _“I’m great, and you’re hot”_ Alec blushed, he remembered just a flash of the night and he was already blushing.

”I think you are” chuckled Magnus when he noticed the blush. “Tell me what it is that you remember” he requested while he filled two mugs with coffee. 

“I, you- uh. I…” Alec tried to start, but seeing he wouldn't get anywhere he sat down and took a long sip of coffee, trying to collect his thoughts. “You, ehm, asked me if I was ok and I, I- you know…” At this point Magnus couldn’t hold back his smile anymore. 

“Oh, I know, but I want to hear you say it.” he implored and watched Alec’s blush intensify, he probably looked like a tomato already.

“I said you were, um, hot.” Alec said, looking down at his coffee. 

“If you’re embarrassed already and only remembered that then you'll probably be mortified by the end of this conversation.” 

“I’m not sure if I want to have this conversation.” Alec said weakly. He started eating the pancakes to have something else to focus on. 

“That’s not what you were saying yesterday. Or, technically it was. I’m sure I remember you saying something along the lines of 'less talk, more action’.” Alec choked on a pancake. Did he really say that? “You also made a deal with me, so if you still want what you wanted yesterday, you can have it, but if you don’t want it then you are probably happy that we’ve made that deal” 

“What was it I wanted yesterday?” Alec asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. 

“Think about it, I want to know if there are other things you might want from me” teased Magnus and leaned back in his chair, rather enjoying the expression on Alec’s face.

Alec tried to think, tried to remember. He couldn’t seem to recall anything else from yesterday, but he knows what he wants, what he’s been wanting to do for a while now, but was too scared to ask for. But he couldn’t have asked for that. Not even drunk Alec could be that shameless. 

“Come on, babe. Tell me everything you want me to do to you, with you. And I will let you know which one you decided to tell me yesterday” smiled Magnus, he wanted to use that oportuniny to get Alec to talk, not only about the events of last night but about everything his boyfriend might want.

“I- I’ve been thinking about some, uh, stuff. It’s, you know, stuff I want to try out. Not that I’m not happy with our, eh, sex, but it’s just something different, you know?” Magnus nodded, urging Alec to go on. “So I just, want to, you know, go... rougher. Faster, harder.” Magnus smiled happily and sat up. 

“Good, that’s exactly what you wanted yesterday… you were just much more relaxed about it, which is why I said no. I had to made sure that my shy, awkward, little nephilim would really want that.” Magnus said and watched him with a fond smile. “It turns out you are more adventurous then I first thought” 

Alec was embarrassed. Very embarrassed. But he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He’d actually told Magnus. He knew he was going to one day, but that day was always tomorrow. Until now. Suddenly that day had been yesterday. “So, you, um, said that we could- you know, if I still wanted it today..” 

“Yes. You can have it” interrupted Magnus and nodded. “As soon as you’ve finished breakfast, you will need your strength.” And what more motivation did Alec really need? 

He ate the pancakes like it was the end of the world and it took less than ten minutes to finish the pancakes and the rest of his coffee. Magnus had been staring at him the whole time, having already finished his breakfast before Alec woke up. 

Once Alec finished Magnus waved his hand and cleaned up the table before he stood up and moved around to stand behind Alec. He looked down and moved Alec’s head backwards so his boyfriend was looking up at him. “Ready for something new?” he asked him and leaned down to kiss Alec before he took his hand and pulled him up. 

“Follow me, babe” he hummed and started to walk towards the bedroom. Alec couldn’t believe this was actually happening, couldn’t process it. What he _could_ do was feel Magnus’ hand in his dragging him to the bedroom, and then Magnus’ lips against his own, soft and slow in the beginning before catching heat and speeding up. And then he was being pushed down on the bed, Magnus suddenly on top of him, still kissing. Alec’s t-shirt disappeared with a snap of Magnus’s fingers. Alec put his hands inside Magnus’ robe, he got tired of it being in the way and dragged it off Magnus. 

“Someone is really excited about this” teased Magnus and sat up to get out of his robe before he leaned down again and nipped at Alec's neck, leaving small marks. Alec moaned and tilted his head up, making it easier for Magnus who immediately used the opportunity and licked a long stripe over the rune on Alec’s neck. 

“That rune is a sin,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear before he moved lower, leaving kisses along the way. He snapped his fingers again and both of them were naked. “Much better like this” he hummed and rolled his hips against Alec, who mewled in response. “My perfect, little shadowhunter.”Magnus praised and held Alec down with one hand as he leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He coated three of his fingers in it and teased Alec’s hole with one of them, breaching it slowly, drawing the moment out as much as possible. 

“Don’t tease me Magnus!” complained Alec and tried to push back. “G..Going slow was not… not what this is supposed to be like” 

“Maybe not, but even hard and fast sex needs slow and teasing foreplay.” Magnus said as he crooked his finger, hitting Alec’s prostate directly, which caused the shadowhunter to moan. Magnus kissed Alec’s neck once more before moving lower, down his collarbone and to his nipples where he spend some time, while he constantly moved his finger. After a little while Magnus pushed in his second finger and eventually a third. When he finally decided that Alec would be stretched enough Alec was a moaning mess and he himself couldn’t hold back much longer. Magnus pulled back his fingers and kissed Alec again. 

“You know that I’ve been holding back so far, right? I didn’t want to rush you, babe.” he told him. 

“I couldn’t care less, right now but If you drawthis out any longer I’m gonna come before you get inside me.” Alec said, urging Magnus to quit the teasing and hurry up. 

“Oh, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Magnus removed his fingers completely and lubed himself up. He gripped Alecs legs and almost folded him in half as he positioned himself. Alec soon felt the head of Magnus’ cock rubbing against his hole. He tried to thrust down to get Magnus to hurry up but Magnus just chuckled and kissed him again. “So impatient” he grinned and then decided to wait a moment longer before he pushed inside, just to tease his pretty shadowhunter a bit more. 

Yes they had agreed to go fast but Magnus would never risk to hurt Alec and so he gave his boyfriend a moment to adjust to his size before he started to move his hips. They were quickly building up to a fast pace which they usually only reached towards the end. Alec was thrusting back to meet each and every one of Magnus’s thrusts. His hands on Magnus’ shoulders were clinging so hard to him that he was probably leaving marks. He found Magnus’ lips and kissed him deeply, trying to move their chests close together.

After a little while Alec could already feel himself getting close, but tried to hold, back wanting this to last as long as possible. “Mag- Magnus, I’m close” 

“Me too” Magnus breathed out, speeding up the pace even more and changing the angle, hitting Alec’s prostate with every thrust. 

Alec was panting hard, he didn’t even try to control his breathing, knowing that this would be a hopeless task in that moment . He moaned loudly when he suddenly felt Magnus's hand on his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts so perfectly that it only took three more thrusts before he was coming, Magnus following right behind. 

They rode out their orgasms before Magnus collapsed on top of Alec, to worn out to move. Alec moved his legs into a more comfortable position before he felt like being boneless. 

They lied like that for a few minutes before Magnus's slipped out of Alec, lying down beside him. He snapped his fingers and all the mess they had made disappeared.

“That was awesome” Alec eventually said, breaking the silence. Magnus nodded. 

“Yeah, it was” He said, kissing Alec's shoulder, hoping that, in the future, Alec would talk to him about his desires. Sober and clear minded. 

“Uh, Magnus? I know it's the middle of the day, but can we just stay in bed for a while?” Alec asked, tangling his legs with Magnus's. 

“Of course darling. We can spend all day here, just with each other.” And how could Alec say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and if you enjoyed it, leave a kudo or a comment!  
> They make me really happy and inspire me to write more, so... Please.
> 
> Thank you again to my beta (pretty much co-writer, really). This wouldn't be here without you.


End file.
